


Can't you see me? (I see you.)

by dreamiesficfest, masteryeeter



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, angst at the end, more minle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteryeeter/pseuds/masteryeeter
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD131And I hate that Ge! I really do-““Chenle!” Renjun shouted, snapping Chenle out of his rant.  "Have you ever considered he might feel the same?"





	Can't you see me? (I see you.)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author:  
> I had lots of fun writing this! Thank you to the prompt sender and I hope you guys like it. More content added to the minle tag!
> 
> \- based on NCT Osaka life, so watch part 1 if you want context on how the roommates pairings got chosen
> 
> \- only chenwin and markmin swap

 

_Can’t you see me?_

 

Chenle held the keycard in his hand, twirling it in between his fingers as he patiently waited for his roommate to finish his conversation.

 

“Here.” 

 

Chenle glanced up to see a melon soda being held over him.

 

“Thanks.” He took it, getting up as Jaemin took a sip from his drink. “You done?”

 

“Yeah. The noise is getting to my head.”

 

“Told you drinking just coffee during a flight was a bad idea hyung,” Chenle teased, pressing the up button for the elevator. 

 

He felt a sudden coldness on his neck. He yelped as he threw himself a few distance away. 

 

Jaemin laughed, hopping into the elevator as it opened, “Come on Chenle.”

 

Chenle let out a groan, quickly claiming the furthest corner away from the elder male. Jaemin rolled his eyes. Smiling as he pressed the button for the 21st floor. 

 

The duo waited in silence.

  
  


_Of course it was going to be awkward._

  
  


Chenle stared at the slight reflection in one of the wooden walls of the elevator. He shouldn’t really fault Jaemin or anything. Their relationship had always been kind of distant, not that they weren’t friends but they didn’t really seek each other out. That’s why he was kind of surprised that he got Jaemin as his roommate, but was happy to have him nevertheless. He just hoped that road between them would grow shorter. 

 

“Yo Chenle,” Jaemin called, sticking an arm out in between the elevator doors. “Let’s go.”

 

Chenle nodded, exiting the lift. He looked down the hall and grimaced at how long it was. The door at the end gave him the creeps despite how bright and grand the decor was.

 

“Hey hyung. What’s our room number again?”

 

“What’s at the end of the hallway.”

 

“I can’t read that.”

 

“So your vision isn’t 5.1? Damn Chenle, what else have you been lying about?” 

 

“You’re lucky you’re my hyung.” He took a glance at Jaemin, who was typing something on his phone with an annoyed expression. “HEY! You don’t-“

 

“Room 342, let’s go!” Jaemin quickly linked his arms with the younger, pulling him along.

 

In this moment. Chenle would’ve blushed, but he didn’t appreciate that unneeded sass so he just scowled until they got to their room. 

  
  


And low and behold. 

  
  


Room 342 was engraved into a small golden plaque, embedded into the door.

 

_But we’re at the end of the hall, next to that creepy room._

 

Chenle shook his head and sighed, relieved they finally made it to their room. He pulled out the keycard and placed it over the reader. The door unlocked.

 

“Guess manager-nim wasn’t lying when he said this hotel was the best of the best.” Jaemin opened the door and sat along the walls of the doorway. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Just leave me like this.”

 

Chenle chuckled, slinging his bag off his shoulder and throwing it onto the bed closest to the balcony. 

 

He pulled the blinds away and slid open the balcony door. 

 

“Woah….”

 

Chenle couldn’t help but marvel at the view. He could see the many billboards that plastered themselves among the buildings of the districts in Osaka. The sun bound to set, softly illuminated them. From below, he could see the pool all still, like a tranquil oasis. That’s something he’ll definitely do later on during the week. 

 

Chenle pulled out his phone to take a picture, something to look back on randomly and who knows? Maybe he could show it to Mark and let him use it for inspiration. He overheard the Canadian babbling about being in the mood to write but can’t. Or Jisung. He hadn’t seen his best friend’s writing pieces in a while. Renjun was also a viable option, he liked drawing pictures of the environment. Or-

 

_This hurts my head. I’ll just send it to the group chat._

 

Chenle felt arms wrap around his waist and ax chin on his shoulder. “Boo!” He was trapped in a lazy embrace. Chenle didn’t dare turn around. And as much as he enjoyed the affectionate gesture, he felt his cheeks start to colour and he was going to stare off into the horizon until it disappeared. 

 

“Do you need something hyung?” 

 

“Yeah. You have snacks in your bag right?” 

 

“Yeah, but why don’t you eat the ones the hotel provides?”

 

Jaemin let go of the embrace, “Chenle, everyone knows that the complimentary snacks provided by the hotel is like the survival food,” Jaemin leaned against the railing. “Say that the zombie apocalypse were to happen at the end of the week. If we ate the food everyday. We would have nothing and we would die. But! If we didn’t we would accumulate a week’s worth of food and increase our chances for survival-“

 

“Okay! You can have my green tea Kit-Kat!” Chenle yelled tiredly, whipping his head around to glare at his hyung, only to be met with a charming smile and a blowing kiss. 

  
  


He turned his head right back around again. 

  
  


***

  
  


He dried his face, throwing the face towel he just used into the laundry basket.

 

“Okay, I’m done Jaemin hyung.” Chenle walked out of their shared bathroom, placing his skincare products back into his luggage. 

 

“Mhm,” Jaemin grunted in reply. Chenle looked over and saw the taller boy still wrapped in whatever he was doing on his phone. Chenle sighed, turning off the light in hopes to startle the elder.

 

_He didn’t even blink._

 

Chenle sighed again, trudging over to the now shared bed. He took a seat next to Jaemin, who was sprawled on his back and feet on the wall. He thought about finishing the book Jisung told him to read, but knowing the younger, he was probably going to spoil it one way or another. Chenle leaned his head on the wall, too tired to let his beloved hyung stay, but too tired to push the boy off. 

 

He glanced over at the elder’s phone. Watching the elder move his characters into a battle.

 

_Clash of Clans? Pokémon Quest? Fortnite? UGH JUST GET OFF MY BED SO I CAN SLEEP!_

 

Jaemin turned off his phone, turning to look at the younger. “You know glaring isn’t a way to make someone win Chenle.” 

 

“I don’t care hyung! Please just get off my bed so I can sleep!” 

 

“Can’t. Your bed’s too comfy.” Jaemin rolled himself over into a sitting position. He noticed the pout forming on Chenle’s face. “Ah, so cute!” Jaemin cooed, pinching his cheeks, which Chenle desperately failed to block. 

 

“Yah Jaemin hyung! Do you want to sleep here or something?!” Chenle groaned in frustration.

 

“Can I?” 

 

Chenle paused, his brain short-circuiting. He stared at Jaemin’s blank face.

 

_What the clickity clack I didn’t think that far whatdoIdo_

 

“Fine! But I get the side to the wall,” Chenle huffed out, trying to ignore Jaemin’s bright smile. He made himself comfortable, positioning his back against the wall, happily sinking into the soft bamboo pillows. 

 

He felt a hand ghost over his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes. His eyes remained close, fighting the rush that went to his cheeks. 

 

“Zhong Chenle, for someone who was a child actor, you’re not really good at faking sleep,” Jaemin mused, eyes full of amusement as Chenle opened his eyes. 

 

“Hyung. Is it your goal to make my time here miserable? I’m going to swap rooms with Jisung-“

 

“Do you not want me here?”

 

The clear hurt that was in his voice surprised Chenle. Jaemin averted his eyes, mumbling a small apology as he slowly got up. 

 

_WAIT i’M goNNA loSE thIs_

 

“No!” Chenle shouted, lowering his head at how loud that was. “I’m just tired and I would like to sleep. Sorry if I seemed rude to you Jaemin hyung.” 

 

A soft smile instantly made his way back onto the elder’s face. He got back into the bed.

 

“Couldn’t resist my charms, huh?”

 

“I’m just gonna sleep on the f-”

 

“I’m kidding! It’s just been a while since we were like this.”

 

Chenle turned to face his hyung, “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s just we haven’t slept with each other ever since our debut. You know, cause you were homesick and all.”

 

“Ah…” Chenle let out a sign of acknowledgement, slowly closing his eyes to save him from hearing anything else.

 

“You were so cute back then you know? I wonder what happened? You used to come cuddle with me all the time-” Jaemin noticed the unusual silence, coming from the Chinese male. He had his eyes closed,  already asleep. He smiled, throwing an arm around the younger. 

 

“Good night Chenle, you’re just as cute as Jisungie,” he whispered, falling asleep as well. 

 

Chenle let out a bitter smile.

  
  


_Can’t you see me?_

  
  


***

  
  


Chenle scrambled down the fire escape. Realising he could’ve just used the elevator, he groaned in annoyance and continued making his way down. He burst open the fire escape door, booking it to the Buffett. 

 

He saw his other members already inside. He sighed in relief, thinking that they left without him. 

 

“Chenle?” He looked up, noticing Kun’s visible concern. “Why are you panting so hard? What happened?”

 

Chenle waved him off, still panting heavily, “I’m, I’m okay hyung. I just thought you guys left without me.”’ He gave a tired smile, which Kun returned. 

 

“Well we didn’t. You’re actually early so come and catch your breath.” He walked towards his fellow Dream members, Jisung waving a seat right next to him. 

 

“Did you run a marathon or something? Why are you breathing so hard?” 

 

Chenle held out a finger to his friend, telling him to wait. Jeno passed him a cup of water which Chenle gladly accepted. 

 

“Are you…?”

 

“Yeah I’m okay Jeno hyung. Don’t worry. Anyways, did I miss anything?”

 

“Hell yeah you did. Genius over here spilt water on one of the waiters,” Donghyuck snickered as Mark laughed in pain.

 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. Anything else?” 

 

“Yeah. Why were you panting so hard? You have an asthma attack or something?”

 

“Renjun hyung. If I had an asthma attack I would’ve definitely not made my way towards you guys.”

 

“That’s fair.” 

 

“So?” Jisung nudged his best friend. 

 

“Oh! Yeah so I woke up and didn’t see Jaemin hyung there so I thought you guys already left.”

 

“Way to care for your dongsaeng Nana.”

 

“You’re the one who rushed me out of my room Jeno,” Jaemin retorted. “Anyways sorry Chenle, I would’ve texted you but you were really tired since last night so I decided to let you sleep more.” 

 

“You stole one of his green tea kit Kats didn’t you?” Renjun bluntly asked. 

 

“RENJUN-“

 

“Yo kids. The buffet is now open, go get your food before us hyungs take it all,” Johnny reminded. 

 

A chorus of ‘thanks’ were said. 

 

Jisung and Chenle sped walk towards the breakfast buns. They looked at all the available options, grabbing a plate as soon as a decision was made. 

 

“So you were really tired last night. Did you-“

 

“Jisung stick your hand into that fryer.”

  
  


***

  
  


“My bed!” Chenle cried in joy, relaxing into the mattress.

 

“Chenle, take your shoes off.” 

 

“My feet aren’t even touching the bed hyung. Let me just lie here for a bit.” 

 

“Ok.” Jaemin grabbed his water bottle, taking a sip as he passed it over to the younger. Chenle sat up, taking a drink as well.

 

“What did you think of today?” Jaemin asked, resting his head against the side of Chenle’s bed.

 

“Don’t know. It was like any other practice besides being in Japan. I can’t wait to use that smoke machine tomorrow! One of the stylists noonas said that we would be taking a photoshop using those.”

 

“Ah I don’t think so.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“Didn’t Renjun tell you? 

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“That it broke.”

 

“Why would Renjun tell me that a smoke machine broke?”

 

“Eh, just thought he did cause he rushed over to you after it broke.”

 

“...Oh! Yeah, that’s because I got him a Moomin treat. I almost dropped it.”

 

“Caring for your hyungs huh? That’s cute.”

 

Chenle snorted, “Yeah and if I dropped it, would you consider it being cute then?”

 

“Guess not. We’d have to get a new member,” Jaemin teased, earning a knock to the head. “Ow…you’re hanging out with Renjun too much.”

 

“Call that payback for taking my green tea kit Kat hyung.” 

 

“But I only took one today!”

 

“Uh hah!” Chenle jumped up. “So you DO admit it!”

 

Jaemin put his hands up in defence, “Hey! I gave one to Jisung! I didn’t take them all!”

 

“That dirty rascal,” Chenle hissed. “I’m going to drop kick once I see him!”

 

He felt his hand being grabbed. 

 

“Instead of killing our beloved maknae, why don’t we channel that rage into something more calm. Like talking?”

 

“You made a deal with Jisung didn’t you?”

 

Jaemin sweatdropped, “N-no, why-“

 

“I’m gonna teach that sucker a lesson, but he’s still at the gym with Mark hyung. So yes. I will talk with you.” Chenle concluded, taking a seat next to the elder. 

  
  


***

  
  


Hours had passed, the two roommates sat there talking about silly things. 

 

“Wow! But you do know that Renjun hyung seriously believes our dorm is haunted?”

 

“I know, but it’s cute seeing him getting worked up about these sort of things. It’s extra cute that Jisung thinks that as well. You know, I remember waking up to hushed voices.”

 

“Wait so you encountered a ghost too?”

 

“No. Of course not. I just remember waking outside my room and seeing Renjun and Jisung peering into your room actually.”

 

“My room? There’s a ghost in my room?!”

 

Jaemin laughed, “Apparently. Jisung flipped when he saw some misty figure hovering over your bed so he called Renjun over. He had a bottle of holy water with him, it was cute.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well wha- Oh yeah. No. It wasn’t a ghost in you room, they realised it was coming from your air purifier. The way they jumped when I appeared in your doorway, Jisung almost let out the biggest scream. Got punched by Renjun though.”

 

“Ouch-

 

**Knock.**

 

The two males paused.

 

“Hey wh-“ Chenle clamped a hand over Jaemin’s mouth. 

 

“Sh.”

 

**Knock.**

 

Jaemin removed Chenle’s hand off his mouth, “Chenle there’s obviously some-“

 

“Look at the time.” On Chenle’s watch, displayed 1:47am.

 

“Shit. We’ve been talking for three hours?” Chenle nodded, anxiously waiting for another knock at the door. “Wait its 1:47, who’s-“

 

**Knock.**

 

They froze.

 

“Chenle who’s at the door?” Jaemin whispered, fear evident in his voice.

 

“I don’t know hyung. I don’t want to know,” he responded, scared of another knock. “Hyung. You know how I told you about that creepy room next to us. Maybe-“

 

**Knock.**

 

Jaemin stood up, “That’s it we’re going investigating.”

 

Chenle stood up as well, “Are you crazy hyung?! There could be somebody trying to kill us on the other side!”

 

“Chenle. This floor is guarded by security, I doubt they let someone like that up here.” Chenle sighed, grabbing the flashlight he packed with him and handing it to Jaemin. “Thanks. Now let’s see if Renjun and Jisung are right about ghosts being real.” 

 

“Wait,” Chenle spoke, dashing off into the bathroom and dashing back out. “Let’s take these.”

 

Jaemin stared at the object in Chenle’s hand, “Why would we need some incense?”

 

“I overheard Renjun hyung talking about warding off the ghost in our dorm and he said something about burning fragrance, like burning sage. Incense is close enough.”

 

Jaemin nodded, grabbing Chenle’s free hand as they made their way towards the door. 

 

Chenle face reddened, he quickly let go. “Hyung. If something were to attack us. I think it’s best you and I both have a hand free.”

 

“Oh yeah. Duh.” Jaemin went to open the door, not before pressing his ear against it. Hearing for any breathing coming from the other side. After the coast was deemed to be clear, he slowly opened the door. Enough to peek through, but not enough for a hand to stick in.

 

“Do you guys have that massage thing?”

 

“AH!” The pair yelled in unison, each throwing the object in their hands.

 

“JESUS!” Donghyuck screamed, blocking his face from the projectiles. “You don’t need to give it. Don’t throw your shit at me!”

 

“What the fuck Donghyuck! Why the fuck are you up?” Jaemin questioned angrily, using the doorframe to steady himself. “You scared us!”

 

“Well I’m sorry that my legs hurt! Maybe don’t leave your lights on!”

 

“Maybe knock first!”

 

“I did! None of you answered!”

 

“WHO KNOCKS AT 2 IN THE MORNING?!”

“YOUR LIGHT WAS ON F-”

 

“OK!” Chenle shouted. “Can you two chill? People are asleep.”

 

“Except for this i- OW!” Jaemin rubbed his arm as Donghyuck gave the younger the stink eye.

 

“Yes we have the message thing. Here.” Chenle handed the item over to the tan boy.

 

“At least someone here is nice,” Donghyuck muttered, taking the item and heading back to his room.

 

“Get stuffed Lee!” Jaemin called out, earning the bird in return. He sighed, locking the door as he went to lean on it. “You can sleep first Chenle, I need to tell someone about what just happened.”

 

“Didn’t know you can get so salty hyung.” Jaemin didn’t respond, busily typing something on his phone. Chenle frowned, mumbling a small ‘good night’ as he buried himself underneath the covers.

  
  


_Can’t you see me?_

  
  


***

  
  


Jaemin and Chenle were in their room, watching a k-drama they overheard Jungwoo and Taeil talk about. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and they would’ve been at the concert venue practising, but it was closed due to some maintenance issues. 

 

So far, the lead actress had just slapped the lead actor. Cursing at him for cheating. The usual misunderstanding. The girl is an overly emotional brat, while the guy is completely unable to feel any emotion and only thinks about his business. 

 

Chenle yawned, massaging his hand after using to rest his chin for a while. 

 

Jaemin hummed, taking a pause. “Hey Lele can I ask you something?” 

 

“Sure hyung. What’s up?”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Why did you seem sad when we took the elevator up on our first day. Something wrong?”

 

Chenle froze. 

 

_Oh no._

 

Jaemin seemed to realise the panicked look across the younger’s face.

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

Voices could be heard from the hall.

 

“Oh I forgot!” Chenle shot up, rushing to the door, almost tripping in the process. “Jisung wanted me to check over his story he’s been writing about. We’ll watch the drama some other time, bye hyung!”

 

The door slammed in a hurry, as Chenle clutched his chest. His heart was beating like crazy.

 

_Damnit it Chenle. Now Jaemin hyung might think I don’t like him!_

 

He slapped his face with both hands, eyes burning holes into the floor.

 

_Whatever he can’t know why I was sad. He might get weirded out and-_

 

“Why are you slapping your face like a lunatic?” 

  
  


***

  
  


It got awkward between them again. 

 

It wasn’t noticeable at first. The small conversations held between the two seemed normal. After all, Jaemin and Chenle didn’t really seek each other out. It was something that was noticed by everybody and something that wasn’t really spoken about. 

 

However, the first two days seemed different. They interacted more and could be found together more. Maybe it was because they were roommates, but seeing them hang out together without the other members was a rare sight. Maybe they could finally close some distance on that strain they always had. 

 

Then it got progressively more noticeable. Chenle seemed to keep his distance from Jaemin, turning the corner whenever he saw him or rushing over to anyone when they had to practise for duos. Anyone but him. Jaemin was better at being more quiet about it, but one could see how hurt he was. The lingering gazes, the clenched jaw, the longing look in his eyes. When he would see Chenle turn the other way, his vision would become blurry and his heart would start to ache.

 

It started to get out of hand. The members knew. Jaemin would start heading to their room late, knowing Chenle would already be asleep. Sometimes, Jaemin wouldn’t show up to their room at all, and instead sleep in the other members’ rooms. If two members were sad, it affected everybody. And they realised it wasn’t going to blow over when Chenle and Jaemin completely avoided saying the other’s name. 

  
  


Chenle was getting something from the vending machine. He wanted something to eat, but he didn’t feel like a meal. 

 

“Guess some chips-“

 

“Oi Chenle.”

 

“AH!” Chenle screamed, throwing his wallet in the process. 

 

“Chill. I’m not going to kill you. Yet,” Renjun stated, handing the younger his wallet. “Anyways Donghyuck and I wanted to go swimming later on today and the managers said we need at least three people if we wanted to go. So would you like to come with us?”

 

“Uh, sure hyung. I’ve been meaning to go to the pool anyway so yeah I’ll go.”

 

“Great. Meet me in my room for the details. Lucas might try to scare you so be prepared.”

 

“Oh okay. Thanks hyung.”

 

Renjun waved him a goodbye, heading back to the elevator. 

  
  


*** 

  
  


Chenle stared at the door in front of him.

 

_Room 338. Why couldn’t Renjun hyung just text the details to me. Jeez, why does he have to be so extra-_

  
  


“He hates me Jeno. Please just drop it.”

 

Chenle froze.

 

_Oh no. I can’t be seen. Renjun, Lucas open the door!_

 

“You guys are friends, I’ll drop it once the problem is solved.”

 

“Jeno- Chenle?”

 

The door opened.

 

“You seem-“ Chenle rushed out into the room, signalling Lucas to close the door. The room was quiet, the two voices making their way past the room. 

 

“See. He hates me Jeno.”

 

“Maybe because you’re not smiling.”

 

“You’re supposed to make me feel better!”

 

“You’re the one who keeps saying _oh he hates me_ . Make up your mind dude.”

 

“You’re an ass.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Lucas turned to look at the new guest. Chenle was busy hiding behind Renjun’s bed. He shook his head, sad that Chenle really was avoiding Jaemin. 

 

“Hey Lele.” Lucas sat on Renjun’s bed, patting a spot next to him. “I’m not gonna lie. Renjun actually wants to talk to you about this whole thing.” Lucas spun his hand in a circular motion.

 

“Yeah…I kinda had the feeling.”

 

“Yeah so um...if he’s a bit too harsh or you need somebody else to talk to. Just know that I’m here for you.”

 

Chenle weakly smiled, “谢谢。”

 

Lucas smiled back, “没问题。” He headed towards the door, “Anyways I’ll be off. Renjun’s in the shower so he’ll be done soon. Good luck Chenle, I hope you fix things between you and Nana.” 

 

“Yeah...I hope so,” Chenle quietly replied, as soon as the door closed. Chenle sighed, he fell back, staring at the ceiling.

 

He started to feel drowsy.

 

_Now that I think about it. I don’t think I’ve ever slept properly ever since I stopped seeing Jaemin hyung come back to our room._

 

He closed his eyes and decided to sleep. Just for a little while. 

 

_I hope Renjun hyung doesn’t mind._

 

“Oi.” Renjun kicked the younger’s leg. “You’re here so I can talk to you, not sleep. Get up.”

 

“Okay, Okay, Okay!” Chenle yelled, sitting up. “Jisung wouldn’t have treated be like this. Why can’t he knock some sense into me like a best friend should?”

 

“Because.” Renjun sat on Lucas’ bed, drying his hair with a towel. “We both thought it would be better to smack some sense into the other by switching best friends. Open your eyes to different points of views and see how the other is really feeling. Besides, we’re both close to you and Jaemin so it’s better this way.”

 

“You’re tired of hearing Jaemin say _he hates me_ , aren’t you?” 

 

“Yeah. But I’m also doing this because I care about you Chenle. Now. Let’s begin this therapy session.”

 

“What.”

 

“Tell me. What is Jaemin to you?”

 

Chenle choked, blushing, “Ge! You already know what he is to me! Why are you asking?!”

 

“Well don’t you hate him?”

 

“No! Of course not!”

 

“Then why are you avoiding him.”

 

“That’s- because- I-“

 

“Chenle, have you considered that he might feel the same?”

 

_What the fuck._

 

“Feel the same?! Feel the same!” Chenle screamed, eyes watering. 

 

“How could you say he feels the same Ge?! He doesn’t. I know he doesn’t! If he did then why why doesn’t he care for me?”

 

“Chenle-“

 

“Yes! I know Ge! I know he cares for me and loves me but he never seems to go out of his way and show it! It sounds selfish, I know! But he- he I just wish he would shower me in affection like he does with you guys! The only time he does it if it’s my birthday and I, I, I when I’m sad! Which is normal and I’m not ungrateful but he never seems to consider me as a priority?”

 

“Chenle-“

 

“Ugh! I know! I sound so selfish but I. I just want. Why can’t he give me hugs, hold my hand or something like that? How come he only does it if he has to? Like right now, It’s just because we’re roommates. If we weren’t, t-things would’ve been the same! And I hate that Ge! I really do-“

 

“Chenle!” Renjun shouted, snapping Chenle out of his rant. He blinked, noticing how watery his eyes were. Renjun wiped Chenle’s tears with the sleeve of his sweater, he held Chenle’s hands. “Lele.  Look at me.”

 

“...”

 

“I know what you’re feeling. Maybe not ‘know, know’ but I understand why you’re so upset. You’re right. You and Jaemin haven’t been close, you two seem to have this wall in between you guys. I don’t know why, but Chenle please understand that what you’re doing right now will only build to that wall.”

 

Chenle nodded, staring at the carpeted floor. 

 

“You’re upset. You both are. It’s okay to act out a bit, and if you cope through avoidance then fine. I can’t change you, but you need to apologise if you ever want things to be fixed.”

 

Chenle lifted his head up, “How? I mean, I just ran from him and we don’t look each other in the eye anymore. How can we apologise?”

 

“That’s for you to decide. All I’ve done so far is that we coordinated you two to meet at the pool. Bring your bathers, whatever but during that time at the pool. You MUST apologise.”

 

“But hyung, Jaemin will know-“

 

“I know. I know he knows, you on the other hand. It’s not that you can’t figure it out, but it’s better to tell you these things beforehand. Just be there by 10pm. Nobody will be there and we’ll make sure nobody will BE there.”

 

“Ah. So I’m going to be watched. I knew this opportunity was too good to be true.”

 

“Yah Chenle!” Renjun whined, “Just go apologise yeah? And if Jaemin doesn’t accept your apology, you have my permission and the others to drown him.”

 

Chenle sat there, blankly staring at the boy in front of him. Renjun waved his arms out. “I’m only kidding Chenle! I know-“

 

He was engulfed in a hug and he could feel the tears staining his shirt. 

 

“T-Thank you so m-much Ge! 谢谢！” 

 

Renjun let out a big smile, hugging the taller boy back, “我爱你。” Renjun widened his eyes, quickly releasing the boy. “Oh! And give this to him.”

 

Chenle glanced at the bag of green tea kit Kats in confusion, “What? Are you trying to make me confess?”

 

Renjun smacked the bag at the side of his head, “No you idiot. You do that when you’re ready. Jaemin likes green tea remember. This is your plan B.”

 

“Oh!”

  
  


***

 

Chenle arrived at the pool, bathers and everything at the expected time. Well, maybe a bit late but 10:02 wasn’t that bad. He stood along the pool, admiring at how the surrounding environment seemed to reflect like an exact mirror image on the water. He decided to sing a small tune, he been needed to exercise his vocal chords with something that wasn’t NCT-related. The shuffling off the trees and the distant chirping of birds seemed to be good background music. He smiled, deciding to dance a little. Popping his shoulders up and down.

 

“Hey.” Chenle jumped, losing his footing. 

 

_Why did I decide to stand at along the edge of the pool._

 

_I’m going to die._

 

“Woah!” Luckily, he was caught by Jaemin. 

 

“Thanks hyung….” 

 

Jaemin was staring at him. Their faces were so close so maybe that’s why. He felt his face start to redden at the close proximity, reddening even more seeing the confused look in his eyes. It seemed like he was getting closer.

 

_He’s leAnING IN WHATTHECKDOIDO_

 

In order to save the last piece of dignity he had, he shoved the elder boy away. Leaving the embrace and shuffled a few steps away. He felt Jaemin getting closer again, he stiffened, snapping his eyes shut.

 

“There.” Jaemin stepped back. “Sorry for getting so close, you can open your eyes now.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“You had something in your hair. At first, I thought it was nothing since it was the the same colour as your hair but it turned out to be dried leaf.”

 

“Oh...okay thank you.”

 

“No problem,” Jaemin smiled, faltering after. “Ah! I’m sorry about how I acted, I should’ve-“

 

“No! I’m sorry how I acted towards you hyung. I should’ve told you that I didn’t want to tell you instead of walking out on you like that.” 

 

Jaemin smiled, “It’s okay Chenle. You had your reasons, you still don’t need to tell me.”

 

Chenle smiled back, “Thanks Jaemin hyung.” 

 

The two boys stood there, in another awkward silence. 

 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Chenle yelled.

  
  


“Renjun hyung told me to give you this.”

  
  


“Jisung told me to give you this”.

  
  


The two boys stood there, blinking at the bag of green tea kit Kats in each other’s hands. They burst out into laughter. 

 

“Renjun told you that I like green tea?”

 

“Yeah. Jisung told you to repay me?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jaemin grabbed both of the bags, tossing them to where their swimming bags were. “Don’t want it to get wet yeah?”

 

“Who eats at the pool?”

 

“Touchè.”

 

Chenle decided to sit on the edge of the pool, his legs dipping into the water.

 

He turned towards the Korean boy, “Come sit with me hyung.” 

 

“Okay.” He did as told, enjoying hanging his legs into the warm water. 

 

They sat like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. Like they should. With or without conversation. 

 

Chenle noticed the bush located near the exit of the pool seemed to be shuffling. 

 

_The wind- No_

 

“You guys are never discrete!” Chenle called out, the shuffling stopping completely. 

 

Jaemin laughed, “Leave them be Lele. It’ll be funny watching at how they’ll get out.”

 

“I like your style hyung.” 

 

“Course you do.”

 

“Hey Jaemin hyung?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I think-“ he turned to face the elder, the elder already facing with his usual smile. “Ah never mind. I’ll tell you later.” Chenle turned away, trying to hide his blushing face.

 

“Okay.” Jaemin turned back around as Chenle glanced sadly at the handsome boy next to him.

  
  
  
  


_Can’t you see me?_

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck fell out of the bush, cursing at the twigs in his hair.

 

“Oof. Can we get an F in the chat-“

 

“Shut up Mark! You watched me fall!”

 

“Oi idiots! What the fuck are you doing, we can’t watch them anymore!”

 

“Renjun, Chenle already noticed us. Thanks to your shuffling.”

 

“Why you-” 

 

“Renjun no!”

 

Jisung and Jeno snuck away, giving a thumbs up to the the two males before dashing off.

Jaemin looked at Chenle, noticing the big grin that threatened to take over his face. 

 

“Chenle, are you ok-“

  
  


“Hahaha!”

  
  


Jaemin widened his eyes. Time seemed to slow.

  
Jaemin felt a warmth blossom in his chest as he witnessed the younger laugh.    
  
He always felt warm when the other laughed if he were to be honest, but this time it felt different. He couldn't help but grin stupidly as well.   
  
  
And before he knew it.   
  
  
Jaemin slipped his hand into Chenle's, sealing his fate.

  
  
  
  
  


_I see you._

  
  



End file.
